Movie Nights & Sleepy Confessions
by pezberry
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is so bad, but I've been wanting to write something involving them because I'm kind of obsessed. As always, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was Friday, which meant it was time for Amy and Karma's movie night. The tradition started in the first grade when Amy invited Karma over for dinner. Once dinner was finished, Karma didn't want to go home, so she called her parents and asked if she could stay over. The girls stayed up until two in the morning, falling asleep curled up in Amy's sleeping bag on the floor. Now, every Friday, they get together and order pizza, watch random movies, and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

"We're not watching The Notebook again." Amy said as her and Karma entered the living room.

They had decided on staying at Amy's house for this movie night. Amy's mother and stepfather went out for dinner with a few friends and Lauren was out doing something, so they had the house to themselves.

"But..." Karma replied, her bottom lip poking out in a pout.

Amy sat the bowl of popcorn they had fixed down on the coffee table and turned to look at her friend, seeing the pout.

"Don't do that." Amy told her with a glare.

"Don't do what?"

"That thing with your lip."

"What thing?"

"The cute pouty thing."

Karma bit down on her bottom lip and chuckled softly. She took Amy's hand and walked over to the blanket they had spread out on the floor. Amy followed, picking up the bowl of popcorn with her free hand. They sat down on the floor, becoming surrounded by multiple pillows they had placed everywhere. They both rested their backs against the front of the couch.

Karma turned her head to look at Amy and said, "Can we please watch The Notebook first?"

Amy groaned, her head falling back against the couch. Karma scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde, burying her face in the girl's neck. "Pretty please with a cherry on top." Karma mumbled against her neck. Amy began laughing then gently pushed the girl off her. "Okay, okay." Amy answered, officially giving in. "Yay!" Karma exclaimed, clapping her hands before she crawled over to the television. She put in the movie then went back to where she had been sitting next to Amy.

"Thank you." Karma whispered, leaning over to peck Amy's cheek.

Amy closed her eyes at the contact and nodded. "Just shut up and watch the movie, loser."

Karma rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Amy's arm. "You're the loser, loser."

Amy gasped dramatically and placed her hand on her chest where her heart is. "I'm hurt."

"You poor thing." Karma replied, sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

Amy reached into the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a kernel, throwing it at the girl.

Karma flinched when the buttery snack hit her cheek. She sat there for a moment, her jaw dropped.

Amy put on her best smug face and grabbed another piece, putting it in her mouth. She was in the middle of chewing it when something smacked her in the face. She kept her eyes closed for a moment and began planning her revenge. When she opened her eyes, she saw Karma sitting next to her, a fluffy pillow in her hands. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"You're so dead." Amy said before jumping into action, grabbing the closest pillow.

Karma went to duck to avoid the hit and fell flat on her back. Amy burst out laughing and hit her in the side with the pillow. "Dumbass." Amy said through her laughter. Karma sat up and got on her knees. She leaned forward with her hands out, placing them on Amy's shoulders. She pushed the blonde, causing her to fall back. She moved her hands to Amy's ribs and began tickling her. "Ah, stop!" Amy said, kicking her legs. Karma laid down on her legs, making them stop their movement. "Tell me I'm awesome and I'll stop!" Karma told her with a smirk. "Surrender now or face the consequences, Amy." She added before the blonde could say anything. The entire house was filled with their laughing, as usual.

"I-I surrender." Amy declared, making another attempt at getting away from Karma.

"You didn't say I'm awesome." Karma replied, grabbing Amy's hands and pinning them above her head.

Amy tried to catch her breath. She chuckled and shook her head. "You're awesome." She told her, out of breath. She looked up at Karma, seeing a grin appear on her friend's face. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Karma asked, her grin turning into a smirk. Amy cleared her throat, realizing Karma was practically on top of her. "Actually, it was. I may die now because I said that." Amy answered. Karma laughed and sat up, letting Amy get up. Amy fixed her shirt and turned slightly so her back was against the couch again.

"If you do die, don't haunt me."

"I could definitely find someone better to haunt."

"Liar."

"Loser."

They laughed and smiled at each other. Karma scooted over to her original spot on the blanket. She rested her head on Amy's shoulder and took the blonde's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. Amy let the side of her head rest against the top of Karma's, closing her eyes. She felt Karma move some and then she heard the movie starting.

* * *

"Thanks for falling asleep on me, dummy." Karma said when Amy stirred next to her. She had noticed half way through the movie that Amy had dozed off. She had merely smiled at her sleeping best friend and went on watching the movie by herself.

Amy rubbed at her eyes then looked around, letting out a small yawn. She moved her head back down and rested it on Karma's shoulder, closing her eyes again.

"Sleeping beauty..." Karma whispered against the top of Amy's head before placing a kiss on it.

Amy groaned softly and moved closer, wrapping her arms around Karma. Karma smiled softly and covered Amy up with a blanket. "I love you." Amy mumbled sleepily. Karma's smile grew and she said, "I love you, too." This woke Amy up. She sat up and shook her head. "Not like I love you." Karma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the side. "How do you love me?"

"Just... not the same way you love me."

"You're confusing me, Amy."

"Never mind. I'm sleepy, don't take anything I say seriously right now." Amy said, resting her head on Karma's shoulder again.

Karma wrapped her arms Amy and let her get comfortable. She sat there and contemplated what Amy had meant. She didn't love her the same way? What did that even mean? Once she felt like she had thought about it enough, she went to sleep.

* * *

**Note: Feel free to review, favorite, and/or share.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I hope it's okay and you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

Still very much asleep, Karma rolled over in Amy's bed, her arms immediately wrapping around the blonde next to her. She pulled her closer and rested her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy had woken up about thirty minutes before, so she just watched the girl snuggle into her with a smile on her face. They had somehow ended up in Amy's bed. She didn't remember waking up at any point, so she guessed Karma must have helped her upstairs. She reached her hand out and tucked some of Karma's hair behind her ear, her thumb gently running across her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, planning on trying to get more sleep. "You're such a nerd." She heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes and glanced down, noticing Karma had a small smile on her face. Karma kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer. "Am not." Amy whispered. "Are to." Karma replied almost immediately. Amy rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

"I want pancakes." Karma mentioned, crawling even closer and squeezing Amy's waist. "I hope you're not suggesting we cook them, because you know what happened last time..." Karma laughed against Amy's shoulder. Amy grinned at the sound of the girl's laugh. Everything went quiet for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence. Amy hadn't noticed that Karma had been looking up at her. "Have I ever told you how pretty you look in the morning?" Karma asked quietly. Amy glanced down at the girl and smiled. "Have I ever told you that you look pretty all the time?" Amy replied, reaching her hand out. She lightly tapped Karma's nose with her index finger. Karma scrunched up her nose at the contact. "You look pretty all the time, too. But especially in the morning." Amy shook her head and said, "I think you're going blind." Karma sat up slightly, holding herself up with her elbow. She brought her hand up and cupped Amy's cheek. Their eyes locked and Amy thought her heart was going to pop out of her chest because it was beating so hard.

"You don't think you're pretty?" Karma questioned. Amy opened her mouth to say something but closed it when Karma leaned down. She felt Karma's breath on her neck then next to her ear. "I take that back. You're actually not pretty..." Karma whispered, brushing her nose against the skin under Amy's ear. "You're beautiful." Amy's breath hitched when she felt Karma's lips against her neck. It was a light kiss, almost unnoticeable. In fact, it probably would have gone unnoticed if it was anyone other than Karma doing it. Amy licked her lips and closed her eyes, trying to force out an intelligent reply. "K-Karma..." She started, but was interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

"Girls, breakfast is ready." Amy heard her mother say from behind the closed door. Karma moved away and sat up straight, running her fingers through her hair. Amy laid in the same spot for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe.

* * *

When they got downstairs, they sat down next to each other but said nothing. They fixed their plates and ate. Neither of them knew what to say or how to act. Karma couldn't believe she had done that. It was weird. Not a bad weird, just... weird.

Once Amy was finished with her food, she got up from her seat at the table and walked over to the sink. It was now just her and Karma in the kitchen. Her mother had hurried out the front door almost as soon as they got downstairs. Her stepfather had went to work earlier and Lauren had stayed at her friend's house. Amy glanced over her shoulder when she heard someone clear their throat. Karma held out her empty plate and Amy took it from her, placing it in the sink with her own. Amy turned around completely and leaned back against the counter.

Karma fidgeted with her fingers nervously and kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not looking up. She was terrified Amy was going to yell at her or make her leave. Maybe both. Amy frowned and shook her head. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked, taking a few steps toward the girl. "I shouldn't have done that." Karma replied, glancing up at the blonde. "You don't even know what I was going to say or do before my mom interrupted us." Amy told her, reaching her own hands out and placing them on Karma's to get her to stop fidgeting. "I'm not mad at you." She said, bringing her hands up to Karma's face. "You're not?" Karma asked, still looking scared. "Of course not, come here." Amy said, pulling Karma to her. Karma wrapped her arms around Amy's waist and buried her face in her neck.

They stood there for awhile, just wrapped in each other's arms. "I don't know why I did that." Karma said, her face still buried in Amy's neck. "Things have just been weird lately." She added, pulling away to look at the blonde. Amy chuckled softly and nodded, "I know. I'm thinking there's always a chance of things getting awkward or weird if you pretend to be your best friend's girlfriend and make out with her in front of the entire school." Amy joked. Karma laughed and pulled Amy in for another hug. "I don't want to lose you." Karma said seriously, her arms wrapped tightly around Amy's waist. "Hey, look at me..." Amy said, pulling away from the hug slightly but leaving Karma's arms wrapped around her. She placed a hand on Karma's cheek and looked into her big brown eyes. "You're not going to lose me. I knew things might get awkward if we decided to this and it kind of has. But Karma, if you want to kiss me, kiss me. I'm not going to get mad at you. We're already pretending to be girlfriends, so we can just call it practice or whatever." Karma took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. "Friends don't do that though..." She said. Amy laughed and brushed her thumb against Karma's cheekbone. "Pretty sure friends don't pretend to date each other either." Amy replied. "True." Karma chuckled. Amy brushed her cheekbone again and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Karma's cheek, causing a grin to appear on the girl's face. Amy smiled at the reaction and turned her head a little. She parted her lips and brushed them against Karma's. Karma shivered involuntarily and leaned up, pressing their lips together firmly.

* * *

They somehow ended up on the couch in Amy's living room. They had put a movie on, but they weren't paying attention to anything except each other. Amy had started placing kisses on Karma's neck at some point and things escalated from there. Now, Karma was lying on her back with Amy on top of her. The last hour had been filled with countless kisses and giggling. Karma slid her hands under the front of Amy's shirt. "Do you think we should slow down?" Karma questioned before Amy connected their lips in another passionate kiss. "Mm, probably..." Amy mumbled after she broke the kiss. She moved her lips to Karma's neck and rocked her hips forward. Karma whimpered at the movement then let out a small chuckle. "Amy..." Karma said breathlessly. "Yes?" Amy replied, lifting her head up. Karma noticed the smirk on the blonde's face and glared at her playfully. "You're trying to make me all hot and bothered, aren't you?" Amy's smirk grew and she tilted her head down. "You were already hot." She whispered. She placed a few kisses on Karma's jawline. "You're driving me crazy." Karma whispered back, closing her eyes. "You were also already crazy." Amy replied, nipping at Karma's neck playfully. "Stop it." Karma giggled, squirming. Amy laughed and lifted her head up. "God, you're cute." Amy told her before placing her hand on Karma's cheek and capturing the girl's lips with her own.

* * *

They spent the entire day cuddling, laughing, and sharing kisses. It was around seven o'clock at night when Amy's mother came home. The girls were laughing about something when she walked through the front door. Karma picked up her phone and checked the time. "I should be getting home." She told Amy, making the girl pout slightly and shake her head. "I want you to stay though." Karma grinned and scooted closer to the blonde. She checked to see if Amy's mom was anywhere near them. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she assumed that's where the older woman was at. She tilted her head up and grabbed onto Amy's shirt, tugging her closer as she pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Amy hummed contently into the kiss, a smile forming on her lips. Karma pulled away and said, "I'll text you when I get home." Amy shook her head again and buried her face in Karma's neck. "Don't go." She mumbled, peppering kisses on Karma's neck. "You know I have to help my mom with redecorating the house. She said something about the aura being messed up." She said with a shrug. Amy pulled back and looked up at Karma, her lip still poked out in a pout. "Aw, your pout is way cuter than mine." Amy leaned up and pecked Karma's lips a few times. Karma smiled at the blonde then stood up, stretching her arms. "Promise you'll text me?" Amy questioned. Karma chuckled, "So needy." Amy's pout returned and Karma smiled. "Just kidding. And yes, I will text you as soon I get home." Amy smiled and nodded. "Maybe we could go out and do something tomorrow? Catch a movie or get food?" She asked. Karma tugged Amy closer like she had done earlier and kissed her lips. "I'd love to, babe." And with that, Karma gave her one last kiss, said goodbye to Amy's mom then started walking home.

_Babe. I could definitely get used to that._ Amy thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Every bit of support for this is appreciated.**


End file.
